Jumpers
by 2OwlsATweeting
Summary: Everyone was shocked when Annabeth Chase, soon to be Castellen, mysteriously disappeared, leaving her fiancé nothing but a letter, a letter which claimed she had thrown herself off the Brooklyn Bridge. On her way to the bridge, a complete stranger smiles at her, saving her life. Will he be the one to prove to her that life is still worth living?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Rick Riordan. Katherine and I own nothing.**

**Prolouge~**

_Luke,_

_I am not going to say I'm sorry... There's no point in being dishonest. Not now, not in my last hour on this Earth. After reading this letter, and figuring out my intentions, you might want to chase after me and tell me that you love me, as in every movie we have seen together. It would make no difference. After I am dead, you will say that I was some goddess who never did anything wrong. At my funeral, you will proclaim your undying love for me and probably sprout some nonsense about how happy we were, how happy I was. I am not going to ask that you do not mourn for me, frankly you showing any kind of emotion would be a delightful change in pace, but I do ask that you do not lie. I do not wish for you to tell everyone about how amazing and perfect our relationship was, because it was anything but. I have no use here, I am not wanted, although anyone I speak with will recognize my intentions, and say differently. I hope that where I am going, I will prove useful, and wanted. If you have not picked up on this yet, I am going to kill myself. But, being the reasonable person I am, I will give myself an out. I am going to walk to the Brooklyn Bridge, and if no one does something as simple as smile at me, then I will know for sure that I am useless. Regardless, I am leaving this life, and I will not be coming back to you, or anybody else in my life. If you would like, you can say that I died, and get the sympathy from all of the people we know, just like you enjoy doing now, because chances are, I will be dead._

_ Goodbye,_

_ Annabeth Chase_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So, if you are a follower of all of our stories, then you will know that we have just finished our other Percy Jackson story: Here Comes the Bride. We are happy to announce that this will be our next main story that Katherine and I will be working on for the next year or so. This story is based off of a news article that I, Kathleen, read a while back. For anybody that is new to our account, then we do make youtube videos about the beginning, middle, and end of the stories we work on together, the link to our channel is in our bio. Katherine writes multiple stories without my help, so please check those out. Have a great day, and please remember to R&R!**

**~2OwlsATweeting**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, we don't even really own the plot because this story is based on a newspaper article I read. All the Percy Jackson characters belong to Mr. Rick Riordan, not us.**

**_Chapter Two~_**

It was a brisk, autumn evening in the City. The temperatures had begun to drop considerably and the trees were beginning to lose their leaves. A young woman hurried along the crowded streets in Manhattan, pulling her pink, cotton scarf closer, in an attempt to ward off the harsh wind.

No one bothered to look at her, they were to immersed in their own busy lives. None knew of her intentions, and if they did, she doubted they would care. After all, that's why she was here, wasn't it? No one really cared whether she lived or died. No one would even miss her... Oh, he would pretend to miss her, he would pretend to love her. But she knew that every word that came out of his mouth was and always would be a lie. Her life was lie... She was useless, no longer needed on this Earth.

She didn't bother trying to hide how upset she was. How could she? She was going to kill herself, after all. Lost in thought, she bumped into a few people on her way to the bridge. Not one person gave her a second glance. The faces in the crowd began to blur together, no longer distinguishable. She looked up, her vision blinded by tears. There it was, The Brooklyn Bridge. She walked along it's sidewalk, her hands running over the bridge's railing. It was even windier here, causing her blonde curls to whip around her pale face.

She looked out, across the water, and toward the bright city. It was twilight, her favorite time of the day. The sun had already disappeared behind the skyscrapers and the sky, dusted with various shades of pink, purple, orange and blue, was beginning to darken. The city seemed to glow. She turned her gaze upon the Hudson River. She took a deep breath, and looked into it's dark, icy depths, which seemed to be calling to her, beckoning her closer. _Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth,_ it whispered. Her eyes fluttered shut as she placed her foot on the railing.

"Excuse me?" A man called out, frantically. "Ma'am! Are you alright?" Her grey eyes flew open, looking around wildly. She could she a young man pushing through the crowd trying to reach her, dragging someone else behind him.

"Ma'am!" He grabbed her shoulders, trying to get some kind of reaction. She stood their, frozen. This wasn't supposed to happen, no one was supposed to care about her, she was supposed to die. "Miss, can you tell me your name?" He shouted over the crowd. She stared at him through pain filled eyes, causing the young man to run his hands through his dark hair in frustration. He took her by the hand and pulled her, and the young boy, away from the bridge's railing and over to a near-by bench.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping her sit on the bench.

"Per-C?" The young boy asked, "Is her gunna be okay?" Percy turned from her, to face the child.

"Yeah Ty, she's just feeling a little sick. Would you do me a favor and call Katie? Tell her something came up and we'll be a little late?" The young boy, Ty, nodded, took the phone from the gentleman's hands and walked over to the next bench.

"Can you tell me your name?" The young man asked again.

"Anna," She choked out, looking down.

"Hi Anna, can you tell me what you were doing?" He asked calmly, his voice not raising above a soft whisper.

"Jumping," she sobbed, still not looking up.

"And why?" He took her chin in his hands and gently rose it, until he could see her eyes. "Why would a beautiful woman, such as yourself, consider jumping?"

"No one cares about me," she whispered, pulling her eyes away from him, unable to see the pity she knew he held in his eyes.

"I care about you..." His voice was as sweet as honey.

"No, you don't-"

"I just said I did, and I do."

"You don't know me," she cried, finally meeting his startling, sea-green eyes. "If you did, you wouldn't be saying that. All I ever do is cause problems..."

"I presume you left your family a note telling them what you were about to do, right?" She nodded. "Let them grieve for you. Don't go back. Let them believe you dead. Start your life over again, find your dream job, start a family of your own and go surround yourself with people who you deserve. Regardless of what you may think, those people will be good people. What I see in you, Anna, is a good person who deserves an equally good life."

"But he can find me, he knows my name, he can look me up... He always finds me." Annabeth looked over her shoulder, frightened, almost expecting him to be standing behind her.

"Not if you change your last name." He said, rubbing his hands up and down her back, in an effort to calm her down. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Surprisingly, it didn't worry her. Instead it made her feel safe and reassured her of the good in this world.

"But what would I change it to?" She asked, awaiting his reply.

"Jackson. Anna Jackson. That doesn't sound too bad, does it? It's got a nice ring."

"It sounds wonderful," she said, laughing slightly. Percy looked behind him to see that the child had gotten off of the phone, and was beginning to grow restless. He turned back to the woman, almost regretfully.

"Anna," he said with a tone of authority, a tone she usually began to shake when she heard it coming out of _his_ mouth. But she knew that this man, standing in front of her, was only trying to protect her and she unexplainably trusted this dark haired savior. "You're going to have to promise me you won't jump..." He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Promise me," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"I promise," she whispered back

"You promise, what?"

"I swear to you that I will not jump off the Brooklyn Bridge. Or Niagara Falls," she said, smiling a little.

He stood up, inclining his head to her. "This is where we say goodbye.. Good luck, Anna Jackson." He winked at her and turned to go get the little boy. Together, they walked back to the older man's convertible.

"Is this what you do most days?" she called. The man turned around. "Save damsels in distress from throwing themselves off bridges?" She saw him laugh. "You're the first," he called back. " But let's not try to make it a habit, shall we?" He waved to her one last time, got into the car and drove away.

He seemed to not even realize what he had just done. He hadn't even thought about helping her, he had just done it as if it was no big deal. He had changed her life. He had saved her life, in more ways then one. He gave her a new identity. Anna Jackson. She would go and make a life for herself, and then she would return. And when she did return, she would thank this P. Jackson and make him understand just what he did that day. He had given her more then a second chance, he had given her a new beginning.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. After finishing such a great story, Here Comes The Bride, we can only hope that this story will be just as great as the last one! We hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we will try to get the next chapter to you by August 1st. As always, please make sure to R&R!**

**~2OwlsATweeting**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: As of right now, we own nothing (although we have sent in various requests) It all still belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**_Chapter Three~_**

_Three Years Later..._

As she strolled through the mall, she couldn't stop herself from looking around at the people surrounding her. She was always looking for him, the man who had saved her life all those years ago. It was because of him that she had lived and was still here today. He had saved her with just a few words. He had given her the chance to start over completely. Her thoughts were disrupted by the frantic buzzing of her phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"ANNIE? ANNIE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Her best friend screamed, obviously struggling with a bad connection. Annabeth sighed slightly and held her tongue, not saying anything about the terrible nickname her roommate had given her.

"Yes Thalia, I'm here."

"Okay good. Are you at the mall?"

"Yes, why?" The blonde laughed.

"Which one?"

"What does it matter, Thalia?" She was beginning to grow impatient.

"Which one?" Her friend persisted.

"The one in Pineville, close to our apartment..."

"Oh good, can you stop by that candy store, Blue Icing?"

"Why?" Annabeth asked, pausing to look at a pair of high heels.

"Was I not clear?" Thalia demanded. "It's a candy store."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Everything."

"Okay." Annabeth put down the shoes and looked around the mall for a directory. "Okay, fine, I'll be back later with your stupid candy."

"Yay!" Thalia cheered before hanging up the phone.

Annabeth shook her head at her childish friend, and set off to find the stupid candy store. It wasn't hard to find, it stood out like a sore thumb. It was completely blue and from three stores below, you could feel the vibrations from both the energetic music and the running of excited kids. She stood in front of the shop, overwhelmed by the sudden scent of cookies. She walked in and was immediately engulfed by the crowd of people. But the second the clock struck five, everyone seemed to disappear.

"Can I help you with something?" A small voice asked from behind. Annabeth turned to see a child's familiar face, though she couldn't remember where she had seen the child before.

"Um, no thank I-"

"Why not?" The child looked up at her with big, brown eyes.

"Well," she looked at the '_Hello My Name Is..' _tag pinned to the front of his shirt, "Tyson, I don't really know what I want."

"Well that's okay, I can help you pick summin out. You're pretty."

"Ty." A young man appeared, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You can't just say that, she might think you're being rude, say you're sorry."

"Sorry." He looked down, ashamed.

"Oh no, that's okay, Tyson. Thank you." The boy looked up at her, his eyes shining again.

"Ty, why don't you go help Mom, and Katie?" Annabeth looked up at the name. Katie. Tyson. Her eyes met his sea-green eyes that radiated kindness, but still held some kind of msichevious smirk in them.

"What's your last name?" She asked, curiously.

"Um, Jackson," he replied taken aback. "Percy Jackson." She had found him. She had found her her angel, her savior. She let her eyes wonder up and down him, all of his perfect features replaying through her mind. After all these years of searching and he stood in front her.

"I- I have to go..." Annabeth looked away from her guardian angel and rushed out of the shop, too shocked to realize what she was doing. She hopped into her car, and sped home.

"Thalia!" She screamed frantically as she threw her keys down on the kitchen countertop. She heard the pounding of footsteps before she even saw her best friend. Thalia skipped a few steps on the staircase, and come tumbling down the rest of the stairs. She didn't even bother to make sure her friend was okay, Annabeth could have been bleeding to death for all she knew, no, Thalia rushed over and inquired of her candy.

"Did you get my candy? CANDY!" She screamed, looking around the apartment searching for where Annabeth might have set the candy down. "Where is my candy, I asked for candy."

"Forget the candy, Thalia!" Annbeth collapsed onto the couch, Thalia following close behind.

"I will never forget the candy-"

"I found him, Thals, I found the man who saved my life that day on the bridge!" She hadn't told her friend much about her past, but she had told her one thing, there was a man who had saved her.

"No way!" Thalia sat down in the beanbag across form her friend.

"Way, he was in the candy store with his brother!"

"Okay, so what did you say to him?" She asked excited.

"Nothing... I sort of, kind of... ran away. But I'll go back there tomorrow, he was wearing an apron, so he must work there..."

"What if he has the day off, or something?"

"Then I'll ask the manager his hours, obviously!" Annabeth got off the couch, and started to pick up her stuff.

"You don't think he might find that a little creepy?"

"So what? Thalia, I know him, once he finds out my intentions, he'll understand!" She started to make her way upstairs.

"Annabeth, you don't know him, he's just some random guy that asked if you were okay-"

"Don't you dare say that! You know what he did for me!"

"No, I don't actually! All I know is that some 'mystery guy' saved you from something, somehow. Annabeth, if you can't be honest with me about these kind of things, how can you be honest with some random guy you've only met once!?"

"Because he isn't some random guy, Thalia! He is my angel! He will remember me! I know it!"

"And what will you do if he doesn't? Annabeth, have ever stopped to think about this? What if he doesn't remember you? That was three years ago!"

"He isn't like that, he will remember me! You're just jealous that I'm opening up to him instead of you!"

"You're right! I am jealous! I am jealous that after all this time, being your friend, opening up my house to you, telling you all my secrets, and giving you all my trust, you still won't give me the same trust! After all we've been through I just thought that we would be closer... And now you have more of a history with some guy you just met then with me! And you've known me for three years!"

"I know him Thalia, I do." Annabeth rushed up the stairs, not wanting to argue anymore. As she laid on her bed, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to that dark and terrible place, that place that asked _'what if he doesn't want to know you?'_ Shaking her head, she pushed that awful thought out of her head.

'_He will know me, he has to.'_

**A/N: Hey guys! We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This story has just been so much fun to write! This holiday has just been going by so fast! We don't really have too many announcements except that we have recently finished another Percy Jackson FanFiction titled Here Comes The Bride, we encourage you to go check that out too.**

**~2OwlsATweeting**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

**_Chapter Four~_**

As Annabeth walked through the mall, she could barely contain her excitement. Or was it anxiousness? She was going to talk to the man that saved her. She was finally going to be reunited with her angel. She had been waiting three years, and then, in a candy shop of all places, she had found him. As Annabeth got to the shop, she couldn't help but let out a little squeal of excitement.

"Excuse me? Ma'am?" Annabeth asked a lady in a apron. The lady couldn't be older than forty and she radiated a familiar kindness. Her hair was dark and curly, and her eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue.

"Yes, dear?"

"Um, hi. I was actually looking for a man, about my age, named Percy Jackson?" The lady smiled.

"Hello." She wiped her hand on her apron, and held it out. "I'm Sally Jackson, I'm his mother." Annabeth smiled, and took her hand.

"Annabeth Jackson." The older woman's eyebrow rose. "Oh, no, no, no. No relation, I mean not really... He helped me out of a tough place a while back and let me take his last name, so my ex boyfriend-fiancé wouldn't be able to find me." Sally nodded.

"I see... Well how can I help you, Annabeth?"

"Well, I'm trying to find him-"

"Oh, you just missed him, he just left for his lunch break." Annabeth's heart fell. She had been building up this moment in her mind for so long, she didn't even think that it was lunch time, and that he wouldn't be there.

"Dear?" Sally asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Thank you anyway-"

"He usually takes his lunch breaks in the food court." You could see a bit of him in her, she held the same kindness in her eyes.

"Thank you!" Annabeth exclaimed over her shoulder as she rushed to the food court. Not paying any attention to her surroundings, she ran over a few people in her haste to find her guardian angel. She spotted him sitting by the indoor fountain. Annabeth took a second to fix her hair and smooth out her skirt. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before doing what she had been waiting forever to do. Confront him.

"Hey," Annabeth said coyly. Percy looked up from his cellphone, to see her standing in front of him. "Can I sit down?" She motioned to the seat across from him. He simply nodded.

"Thanks..." She was quiet for a moment and then thrust her hand across the table. "I'm Annabeth, but you can call me Anna." She looked at him, waiting for the name to click in his head.

"Hi Anna, I'm Percy, it's nice to meet you." He smiled at her. His smile was beautiful, but not what she was looking for.

"You too. I don't know if you remember me, but-"

"Yeah, you were the one with Tyson at the store yesterday. You're the one he called pretty." He grinned at her again, his eyes sparkling. "You are, by the way. Pretty, I mean." Annabeth tried to hide her disappointment.

"Thank you... Is that all you remember?" She tried again, nervously biting her lip.

"I'm sorry, should there be more?" He asked hesitantly. She could see him struggling to remember something.

"Yes. No. Don't worry about it." Annabeth sighed and got up, turning to leave.

"Listen, I-"

"Save it, have a good day, Percy."

"Anna!" He called after her, but she was already gone. "Annabeth!" He got out of his seat, and ran to catch her. When he finally caught up to her, she was already to the middle of the food court. He caught her by her wrist and spun her around so that she was facing him.

"Annabeth... wait. I want to talk to you about this-"

"Talk about what, Percy?" She demanded. "I came here to tell you that I turned my life around, for you. I left my old life behind and I got my dream job! For you. And now you don't even remember! It really was nothing to you, was it...?" She laughed in disbelief. "God, I was so stupid!" She run a hand through her blonde curls, shaking her head at the irony of the situation. "I can't believe I actually thought you would remember me..." Percy looked at her helplessly. "To think that I thought you were my guardian angel... Well, I was wrong. You're no different then anyone else," she hissed. "Let go of me." He didn't.

"Annabeth, wait. That's not fair-"

"Fair?!" She cried incredulously. "You wanna talk about "fair" with me?! The world's not fair, Percy. Believe me, I learned that the hard way." She had tears in her eyes. Percy let her wrist slip from his grasp. She turned and hurried away from him. He stood there, watching her.

"So did I," he whispered softly.

Annabeth ran to her car. She slammed the door shut and clutched at the steering wheel, allowing a couple of tears to fall from her grey eyes. She dialed her best friend's number.

"Thalia?"

"Yeah? How did it go? Should I start packing your things? When should I expect grandchildren?"

"He didn't remember..."

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is another chapter of Jumpers. Yes, believe it or not this actually is on time... We hope you enjoyed it and apologize for it's shortness. We have been really busy, with color guard and swimming and what not... The good news is that Katherine only has two more days of swimming and then she has the rest of the month off. The bad news is that I will be starting my color guard season soon and the end of summer (and all our free time) is rapidly approaching. We haven't really had much time to write really long chapters... Sorry! Be sure to R&R!**

**~2OwlsATweeting**


End file.
